DC COMICS: NBC Constantine (s1 ep11 A Whole World Out There)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA JUSTICE LEAGUE DARK VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA NBC CONSTANTINE YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens on a group of kids trying to summon a demon in a church while drinking and joking around. All four of the kids find themselves transported somewhere. They're surrounded by old magic items in a deserted old house, and each of them starts to touch the items before a man shows up. Each of the kids figure out that they're in the same place when they start to run into each other, but when one girl sees the man, she screams, another boy drops a pot and breaks it, sending them all back home. Constantine is drinking alone at the mill house when Manny comes to see him, telling him that he has a friend in town who needs him. John heads to the local college, where Ritchie is lecturing about transcendence. The kids from the seance are in his class, and as he walks through the courtyard, one of them sees the man from their vision and finds himself transported back to the old house, where the man suffocates him with a plastic bag. Back in the real world, the boy -- Carter -- has collapsed for real. In his office, Ritchie is upset with Constantine because he broke his promise not to ever come into Ritchie's life again. John interrupts to tell him that Gaz is dead, and that something is circling Ritchie. Ritchie asks why him. John asks him about his data mining, and Ritchie says he shut his program down, as it "can swallow you whole." He tells John that now, he works on solutions. One of the kids from the seance, Adam, calls Ritchie to tell him he isn't going to make it to office hours because his friend died. One of the girls -- Lily -- sees the creepy man in the mirror, and then tells the other girl during the vigil for Carter. Constantine asks Lily about what happened last night and she tells him that they were at the cemetery. She heads back to check on Adam, and Constantine heads to the cemetery to look for clues. There, he's met by Manny, who asks how Ritchie is. John tells Manny that Ritchie used to be his best friend and partner, but that Newcastle had shut him down. He finds something on the ground and then, after Manny vanishes, calls up a spell to see what had been on the ground before it was cleaned. The fourth girl -- Miranda -- is practicing ballet in a dark practice room when she sees the strange man in the mirror. She finds herself transported to his realm, where she sees Carter, who tells her to open the door before the man can get to her. At Ritchie's office, Constantine tells Ritchie what he found in the cemetery. Ritchie realizes that he's missing the journal of Jacob Shaw from his bookshelf; Shaw was in custody when he suddenly became catatonic and reportedly traveled mentally to another dimension. At her dorm, Lily and Adam are arguing about what to do to look for Miranda. He wants to travel to the house but she wants to go look at the gym. Walking across the campus, Constantine and Ritchie are arguing. Ritchie had been using Shaw's research for his project -- examining a singularity, a merging of humanity and machines. Adam travels to the hosue to look for Miranda, and finds her there with a knife in her gut, telling him that they have to hide from the man. Meanwhile, Lily finds her body in the physical world, where she is bleeding from her side. Ritchie and Constantine find Adam's body just as Gerald Shaw finds Miranda and Adam hiding. While Shaw slices up Adam, his body starts to bleed uncontrollably. The next morning, Ritchie is talking to the campus police while John smokes a few feet away. They've found Miranda's body in the dance studio. Ritchie blames himself, but Constantine tells him it isn't his fault. Ritchie tells him that he and John are both cancer to people around them. They go to see Lily, the last person they can save, and she breaks down when told about Adam. Meanwhile, Shaw is keeping his victims alive in his house, telling them that what they do here is play games. They have free reign and can run, but he will find them. Miranda and Carter run away but Adam stays, saying that this isn't his reality, it's Shaw's, and Shaw can't really hurt him here. Back at the mill house, they have brought Lily to keep her safe, but when she tries to make a phone call, she sees her reflection in the cell phone's glass. It turns into Shaw's and she finds herself at the house. She runs from Shaw and finds herself in a room with Adam who tells her to run back home before Shaw gets her. At the mill house, John says they have to go to Shaw's house to rescue Lily. Ritchie objects, not least of all by asking how they know their bodies are safe, but John can see Manny and tells him they'll be fine. They travel to Shaw's house, where Ritchie hears a tea kettle whistling and takes a candlestick to go check it out. He goes and turns off the stove, finding himself in a room where there are bumps and creaks around every corner. Constantine comes up behind him, startling him. Ritchie thinks he can overwrite Shaw's world and create one of their own, and then successfully creates a door with his mind. John is impressed. They walk into the room and find a pile of linens covering something that's shaking. It's Carter, who asks them to hide him. Constantine asks who he is and where SHaw is, and Carter backs away, laughing. John turns to look at Ritchie and Shaw reappears, introducing himself. Ritchie and John confront Shaw about his actions, and he says that it's his world, his rules, then nails John to the wall and mentally cuts Ritchie's wrists. Constantine convinces Ritchie that he's the stronger mind and can overwrite Shaw's will and change the world they're in. Ritchie criticizes Shaw, telling him that he was a poor God, having forgotten the sun. He creates one outside the house, changing the landscape around them, and ultimately destroying Shaw; his house crumbles around them as a result. They get out, escaping, but then go back for Lily. She's hysterical when she realizes she has to leave her friends behind, but the hosue collapses just as they're leaving and vanishes, leaving only a landscape created by Ritchie. They try to assure her that their souls are free now and they'll be okay. Ritchie wills Lily to wake up in the mill house, still crying. He tells John it's his turn, and that he's going to stay behind. John objects, but Ritchie says that he will invent a world to stay in. John says he'll go mad alone in this world, but Ritchie says this is better than back home, where he has to watch the Rising Darkness closing in on him. Constantine tells him that he's not staying to create something new, but to run away. Ritchie sends him away. In the mill house, John mutters to Ritchie to come back, and Ritchie just sits there for a while, before finally returning with a shudder. Back in his lecture hall, Ritchie decides to actually speak to the class this time instead of, as he did in the beginning, using a recording of an old lecture to give himself time off. He starts telling them about nirvana, and what is needed of a person to achieve enlightenment. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Easter Eggs Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:NBC Constantine Category:John Constantine Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Justice League Dark Category:Ritchie Simpson Category:Gary Lester Category:Jacob Shaw Category:Chas Chandler Category:Angel Manny Category:Mucous Membrane Category:Planarian Worm Category:Singularity